


You Are Pretty From A Distance, But Beautiful From Where I Sit

by GabrielsLilBitch



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 'i love you's, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, cuteness, excessive descriptions of hands/feet/legs/hipbones, john likes to worship sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielsLilBitch/pseuds/GabrielsLilBitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John loves everything about Sherlock's body. His lips, his hands, his feet, his hipbones...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Pretty From A Distance, But Beautiful From Where I Sit

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from. I just love Benedict Cumberbatch so much ;_ ;
> 
> This is my first Johnlock and I'm sorry.

 

 

Sherlock Holmes was beautiful.

There had never been any doubt about that in John’s mind. Grey-blue-green eyes and dark curls were a recipe for beauty on anyone, but when paired with Sherlock’s exquisite bone structure and cocky smirk they were utterly devastating. For a while, that had been the extent of John’s admiration; Sherlock’s pretty face.

But now, lying under the cool sheets of their bed in perfect post-coital bliss, John went a little deeper.

He started at Sherlock’s feet, his gentle, wandering fingers causing slight shudders as they caressed the instep. Feet really shouldn’t be described as pretty, John supposed, but Sherlock’s definitely were. His ankles were slim and dainty, tapering out perfectly into the long, graceful feet and elegant toes. John placed a warm kiss on the inside of his ankle and began to move up.

Sherlock’s legs were long and surprisingly graceful. The pale skin covered in a light dusting of blondish hair that looked absolutely mouth-watering in the early morning sunlight. His knees were covered in various bruises and scars, an occupational hazard, but the back of the joint was smooth and unblemished. John ran his tongue across the skin, relishing the taste of sweat and Sherlock that lingered there.

John trailed his mouth further upwards, stopping at the inside of Sherlock’s thigh and darting his tongue out to taste the pale expanse of skin. A breathy moan escaped Sherlock’s lips and John chuckled, breathing warm air onto the newly dampened skin by his face. He decided it was time to move on.

The next stop was Sherlock’s glorious hipbones, sharp and begging to be touched. John ran his nose over the sensitive flesh, trying to ignore the fact that his boyfriend was currently very naked and more than a little aroused. He was rewarded with a small shiver. Deciding that those sinful hipbones needed more attention, John began nibbling gently at the skin. Sherlock’s writhing increased as John sucked more hickeys onto the soft skin.

Suddenly John pulled away and Sherlock groaned at the loss of contact, unfortunately for him John had decided that they needed to slow down. Reaching out slowly, he took Sherlock’s hand and began examining the delicate fingers closely.

Sherlock’s hands were perfect. His lengthy, nimble fingers hinted at the skills that John knew him to have and his nails were long and sharp, which answered the question of just how John had acquired all of those strange scratches along his thighs. Bringing the other man’s hand up to his lips, John kissed the pads of the fingers, calloused from years of violin-playing. The whines Sherlock was now emitting were impossible to resist and John dived without warning, capturing those perfect lips in his own.

They kissed heatedly, tongues sliding, hips thrusting and John’s hand caressing those wonderful, sharp cheekbones.

When he finally had to pull away to breathe, John tucked his face into Sherlock’s shoulder and whispered, “I love you.”

To which Sherlock replied, “I deduced as much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me comments. I love you.
> 
>  
> 
> (I love you alllllll)


End file.
